Audio speaker systems are used to produce acoustic signals for various purposes. Entertainment and communication are common applications, such as music or telephone conversations, and may use various audio speaker systems to pick up, convey, and provide acoustic signals to accommodate human users. It is sometimes beneficial to adapt certain audio parameters associated with an audio speaker system dependent upon the acoustic response of the environment in which they are used, and physical movement of the audio speaker system may change the acoustic response of the environment.